Two way communications may be performed between two or more computing devices. For example, a near-end computing device may conduct a video conference with a far-end computing device over a wired or wireless medium. The video conference session captures both the audio and video of a user situated in the vicinity of the near-end computing device and transmits the audio and video over the medium to the far-end computing device. The far-end computing device may display the video through a monitor and output the audio through one or more speakers.